Untitled 2
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: The thought of murder never entered Akamatsu's mind. (Ideas needed)


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: The thought of murder never entered Akamatsu's mind. (Ideas needed)

 **Untitled 2**

Akamatsu sat at a desk deep in thought. Saihara was nearby, peeking outside the classroom every so often. She wiped the perspiration on her forehead with her sleeve. The camera's flash was on in the library. She didn't tell Saihara either. She had changed his plans without consulting him. Now the silence and tense atmosphere were wreaking havoc on her nervous. What if this was a bad idea?

The blonde swallowed hard trying to find fault in Saihara's plan to justify her own actions. The only thing the detective's plan could do was get evidence of the mastermind- not stop their actions. What would be the point of getting there picture if they still got into the room and made the Monokuma army? Damn that time limit! The situation was stressful enough without it. With a sigh she buried her head in her arms enjoying the darkness they created.

It wouldn't take much time for the mastermind to move the book case, swipe the card and enter the threshold of the secret room before they even reached the bottom of the stairs. This means her plan was better. Right? The flash would stall the culprit and give them time to get into the library. Her plan had to work. What would they do if they failed?

The timid boy approached her knocking her from her thoughts when he plopped down next to her. "Are you alright?" His genuine concern warmed her heart. She peeked up at him from her enclosed arms.

"Alright enough, at least for this situation." The conversation fell and the detective's eyes shifted towards the door once more. Right now he looked more bored then anything. "Saihara, I did something..."

"What is it?" The raven haired boy turned his attention back to her.

"I turned the flash on." He tensed up considerable looking at her with shock. The investigator's expression made her flinch. The shock turned to hurt and then to a look of betrayal as his head hung low. She didn't like seeing it on his face. The pianist could tell he wanted to ask questions but remained silent. He probably felt like his plan was completely ruined. But it wasn't and she knew it. Could she reassure him?

"Why?" He finally managed to choke out.

Akamatsu opened her mouth to speak, wanting to voice out everything in her mind. However she couldn't, not with the buzzer suddenly sounding in his pocket. Cold fear gripped at her heart as she jumped to her feet. Despite being a man who falters and second guesses himself constantly; she briefly wondered if he had realized how he didn't hesitate to leap up and run out the room.

She followed after him staring at his back for a source of comfort. The bashful boy halted at the base of the stairs as Chabashira and Momota rounded the corner.

"Good timing; join our strategy meeting. The time limit is going to end soon. We need to prepare to have a showdown-"

Anxiety filled the amber haired girl. The flash could only stall the mastermind so long. They didn't have time to be chatting outside. "Forget that and come with us. The mastermind is inside the library and we could really use the help. The person inside needs to be seized quickly!" Akamatsu shouted not hiding the worry or fear she felt. Could she be heard screaming outside the door?

Without waiting for their confirmation the instrumentalist and detective threw open the double doors and rushed inside. Saihara stopped in the middle of the room as the bookcase door closed. Akamatsu ran by him with Chabashira and Momota on her heels.

Amami turned to look at them when the door burst opened. It shocked him to see a group of people coming in. He wondered if the mastermind was among them with furrowed brows. But what was worse was the feeling he got when the pianist ran towards him. He didn't really have time to think as she tackled him into the book case behind him. The impact made books fall of the shelves. He dropped what he was holding to cover his head as books rain down on them.

He felt an iron grip on his arm as an ear shattering scream broke his ear drum. He no longer felt the women's weight pinning him to the bookcase nor did he feel the ground under his feet. His whole world was turned upside down, literally, as his bruised back hit the ground next. Amami's eyes adjusted quickly to the bright light above him and another figure getting dangerously close to his body. He barely had time to brace himself as spaceman's body came crashing down in a body slam; his full weight successfully holding him to the ground. Not that he was fighting; his body was throbbing in pain from three violent attacks.

The spaceman gave a large grin. "Got the mastermind!"

"No, you don't." Saihara said grimly looking at the monopad Amami had dropped. "You can get off him." The astronaut muttered an apology and got off. Amami breathed out a painful sigh of relieve as the pressure was off his torso. The talent-less boy didn't attempt to get off the ground but stared at his attackers very calmly trying to piece together what was going on.

Chabashira and Momota looked rather confused. Akamatsu looked like she was trying hard not to cry and Saihara was deep in thought reading through his survivor perk. "Saihara, what are we going to do now?" The blonde asked picking up the camera. Surely setting up the trap again wouldn't work.

The timid boy noticed they were all staring at him waiting for an answer. He glimpsed at the corner of the monopad. Only 45 minutes till the deadline. They didn't want to wait out the time limit. Then again they may not have a choice. He couldn't come up with another plan so quickly. Not with everyone boring there gazes upon him.

Over all two theories ran through the detective's mind. Tell everyone about the mastermind and work together with one traitor. Or continue working alone as to not alert the mastermind of any future plans. It came down to figuring out if people would worsen the probability of getting out or making it better.

Saihara glance around, and decided. The more people knew the worse they'd be. He wanted to question Amami alone. "Momota why don't you continue your meeting. Amami, Akamatsu and I will join you shortly."

The spaceman wanted to protest but figured it was wiser to listen. "Alright, got it." Momota then offered a bright grin. "If you need us will be in the game room." He gestured towards the alert aikido master to follow him and left. Chabashira didn't like the thought of leaving a female with two suspicious males. Her gaze met with the musicians who nodded in agreement. She kept silent and listened to the sleuth shutting the double doors behind her.

With a groan Amami sat up wincing as he moved incorrectly. "S-sorry." The blonde stuttered offering help. She sat by his side looking at the floor, ashamed in her actions.

Saihara sat on the ground in front of him. The action did calm the secretive boy slightly. "What is this?"

The lime haired male smiled nervously. "I'm not really sure. I just had it."

"What is that?" Akamatsu asked. It looked like a normal monopad that they all had. Without a word he flipped the pad over so she could see the screen and tapped it on. Her eyes widened at the title appeared. Her lips pursed and the investigator saw the gears in her head moving.

Saihara glanced over the contents of the computer again. "How could you leave this for yourself? Our memories...?" He looked up into the talentless boy's eyes as if he would have the answers. "Does Monokuma know you have it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine if not better, ultimate detective. I found it in my room waiting for me unlike the student monopad."

Where there memories messed up? Was it easier for him to believe that someone messed with their memories? Or that Monokuma made this to mess with them?

Survivor perk.

"Would Monokuma really leave something like this for you?" It was unlikely that something this detailed would be fake. Right? Since it shows the hidden room Saihara decided that it was proof enough for him. The black haired boy handed the computer back to its owner. "Don't tell anyone else about that. It might even make you a target." According to the survivor perk it was unwise to tell anyone. The main reason he wanted the spaceman and the Aikido master out of the room.

"A target?" The blonde's eyes widened slightly.

"Like if Monokuma really didn't leave that for you and comes after you to destroy it. It could be like painting a bulls-eyes on your back. At least that's the feeling I get when I read the last few sentences of your letter."

"I understand, I didn't plan on showing it to anyone. Especially not before I could validate its legitimacy."

"That gives you a huge advantage in this killing game over everyone else. It makes you more suspicious and shady -no offence. It could easily be used to make you a scapegoat. You really shouldn't be alone anymore either; make sure you're around at least two other people, in case one is the mastermind."

Despite the rigid atmosphere his tense shoulders dropped a bit in relaxation. It seemed like his light interrogation was over. Despite his 'suspicious and shady' character the logical thinking detective seemed to believe him. Now it was time for him to have some answers. "What were you guys doing with the camera?"

The pianist flinched a little and the investigator explained his whole thought process. While the instrumentalist explained her side and stuttered out more than one apology towards them both. She was forgiven by both of them much to her relieve. "That's a pretty good plan." Amami was slowly starting to feel good about Akamatsu and Saihara knowing about his actions. Where they forming a bond of trust?

"Did you have a plan to confront the mastermind?" The bashful boy asked. He wanted to get another perspective on the whole situation. Three heads were better than two.

"Nope -winging it."

Saihara hoped his frowned wasn't showing. They noticed his fallen face immediately the boy with piercings chuckled to himself. Even now he was still rather laid back for a really dangerous situation. It bothered the raven haired boy as his eyes shifted towards the screen. At the bottom of the monitor it read:

13 minutes till everyone dies.

Akamatsu frowned when her friend sighed. She could see the panic and stress written on his face and body language. "Well, maybe if we guard the door the real mastermind can't get through. If they are unable to make the clones we have a better chance of winning. According to the map there is only one entrance so, better than nothing, right?" He offered her a small smile. That plan was better than nothing. Though he couldn't find it in him to bring up that sixteen people probably wouldn't stand a chance against one of those exisals. Even if waiting around doing nothing was general a bad idea. What else could they do?

Five minutes before the time limit and still no one approached the library door. But it was still very unlikely to be a bluff. Monokuma didn't seem like that type to bluff. It was tense and quiet in the room- minus the unsettling music. At least everyone was in a different section of the school. The detective briefly thought of the others. Where they paying attention to the monitor? Or ignoring it the best they could? Where in the school where they? How were they spending their last moments? Will someone panic and attack the closest person next to them? Did Momota come up with a decent fighting plan? His eyes shifted towards the others. They looked back with their own nervous smiles.

1 minute till everyone dies.

The screen stopped its chess piece slideshow to put up an actual timer against a red eye hurting background. All their heads were facing the monitor. The second the counter hit zero the screen turned off and a deathly silence echoed throughout the school.

The knob to the front door turned loudly and gradually. One of the double doors creaked opened. As if they were in a horror movie the loud creek of un-lubricated hinges sent there blood pumping. All three of them were able to get to their feet before the door opened completely. Saihara felt his fight or flight response grow more alert. The epinephrin and norapinephrine pumping through his body told him to run. At least there was another entrance he could keep his eyes on.

Monokuma waddled in; his red eye seemed to glow with danger. "You kids are really ungrateful." The bear muttered. It was easy to tell he was mad at this turn of events.

"Where are your spares?" The detective wanted to act like he wasn't feeling threatened. But the lack of confidence was really noticeable in his barely steady voice. He wanted to look towards the other door as if to judge the running distance. The boy didn't want to alert the teddy and have his cubs block the door. Assuming they weren't already on their way there.

"I'm more than enough for some cocky brats." The bear extended his claws on both paws. Long deadly metal claws capable of cutting through flesh, muscle and probably bone too. Like it was nothing but butter. Unconsciously the group took a step back. With the hidden door behind them there really wasn't anywhere to run too. At least the teddy wasn't a fast runner. His run was more like a cartoon-y waddle complete with cheerful sounds with each stomp of a foot.

Monokuma dropped to all fours. Slowly his stalked forwards with the gracefulness of a predator cat. The click of his metal claws hitting the ground getting closer to them. He truly looked like a real animal; a beast.

Beast Monokuma.

The robot let out a noise that was half evil laugh and half feral growl. He lunched forward with impressive speed. Reflectively Amami and Akamatsu ran one way and Saihara dove for the other way. Monokuma paused where the kids use to stand to look up at the separated students. Instinctively they grabbed books for weapons; anything that could possibly slow the bear down.

The ursine laughed. "You can't do anything. It's against the rules to harm the headmaster after all."

"If we're already fighting to stay alive that rule doesn't really matter to us now."

Without giving a reply he sprinted forward heading straight towards the blonde and the avocado. Shoving the pianist gently out of the way Amami thrust a book forward. The thick encyclopedia was completely penetrated by his deadly weapons. "This won't stop me."

With a stroke of an arm the book easily slide off his claws giving the teens a chance to regroup. "Akamatsu, take Amami and run."

"What?! What about you? I wouldn't-!"

The normally timid boy frowned and gave her a hard stare making her voice falter. "Amami, take Akamatsu and run."

"Got it." The talent-less boy grabbed the musician by her arm. Ignoring all verbal commands to stop. He dragged her out of the room.

The apex predator watched them leave. "Playing hero? It matter not. I love the thrill of a chase." The machine scrapped one metal claw against the ground leaving marks in the hardwood floor. Charging forward like a bull Saihara backed up throwing books even knowing they would have no real effect. Monokuma was able to dodge and turn with agile moves similar to a cheetah's. The last book flying through the air became prey to his claws as he slashed it into pieces with one motion.

The boy covered his head making sure the chunks of books didn't smack him in the face. Fearfully the human leaped to the side barely avoiding a full on tackle as the ursine barreled out of the library with a laugh. The sleuth didn't move from the ground with any urgency. He struggled to breathe deeply trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and limbic system. The danger had left the room.

The mastermind left him alive. Odd. This seemed to prove his theory, Monokuma was after Amami.

* * *

A/N: I'm stuck and I need some ideas. . I really don't want to kill Amami but I couldn't think of anything else but this.

"-Everyone force to participate in the killing game will be killed."

The loophole being that everyone willingly signed up except Amami. After all Amami only signed up for the first game and was forced into the second. Thus the motive only concerns him. Once he dies the game would continue like normal.

But I was so dedicated in making a fic where he wouldn't die... I wanted a somewhat peaceful solution. I don't really see that happening now. D:

If he dies, there differently goes any hope that this could possibly be an Amami/Akamatsu or a Amami/Akamatsu/Saihara triangle... I wasn't sure what I was feeling for this.


End file.
